


【锤基】这里的套路十八弯：真假美邪神的故事

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 我自己最喜欢的一篇锤基文





	【锤基】这里的套路十八弯：真假美邪神的故事

这件事如同宇宙中大部分的事情一样，并非无源之水，无本之木，而它的源本，要从无限战争之后说起。

在那场艰苦卓绝的战斗中，复仇者们几乎付出了一切，也被迫感受到了失去一切的痛苦，好在最终他们还是胜利了，并成功挽回了所有倒在灭霸屠刀下的受害者和牺牲者们，每个人的欢欣都无以言喻，尤其是索尔，他是真正失去一切的孤王，但现在他不再是了。

靠着无限手套和风暴战斧，他在原阿斯加德的位置上铸成了新的地基，然后逐渐将民众回迁。不过他的弟弟洛基在格外嫌弃地打量了这个光秃秃的地方以后，用一种格外沉痛的表情向众神之王表示，要完全恢复昔日辉煌壮丽的阿斯加德还需要大量资金，如果索尔能卖身去萨卡星当角斗士，并始终保持常胜不败的话，诡计之神可以通过重金下注在一千年后赢回他们所需的全部资源。

雷神被逗乐了：“没门，洛基，地球给我提供了一份工作，我决定去那边。至于你，你留在这里看家，瓦尔基里和海姆达尔会替我盯着你的，请照顾好大家。”

“哦，放心，在你外出打工期间，我会让那个女酒鬼泡在酒窖里，然后开除海姆达尔，并敕令你永远不得返回阿斯加德的，哥哥。”法师的绿眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，“祝你一帆风顺，因为我已经迫不及待了。”

索尔大笑着，提起拳头，在弟弟的肩头轻轻打了一记，然后就离开了，他少有这么开心快活的时候。这位国王挥起战斧，到达中庭，开启远程国务会议——当然阿斯加德这方的接收人和会议主持者是洛基——然后开始了和地球方面艰难谈判的第一天。

在他们逐步达成了有关中庭对阿斯加德重建援助的各项协议时，又一场宇宙战争爆发了。

雷霆之神迅速回到复仇者的岗位上，这次他们的对手是斯克鲁人，一群失去了自己母星的外星难民，但不同于索尔治下的阿斯加德人，这些斯克鲁人绝不满足于在地球上挤挤，他们认为地球人太多了，他们需要清除所有人类，将中庭占为己有。

在又一次艰苦的战争后，地球不出意外的又一次获得了胜利，累毙了的雷神迅速了结完手头的事务赶回阿斯加德，他的心又被对他兄弟的思念充满，在拥抱了洛基以后，索尔开始讲述在这场战争中的见闻，而我们也将结束上述冗长的背景介绍，开始切入故事的真正核心。

“那些斯克鲁人，”他顿了顿，“一开始让我想起了我们，你知道的，想起了阿斯加德，我们刚刚去地球的时候。”

洛基坐在他的对面，手持刀叉切着甜点，目前的仙宫看上去就像昔日的雏形，他们现在所在的长桌间甚至身兼餐厅和国务会议室以及外交厅等等职能，算是整个宫殿最富丽堂皇的部分了。

雷神喝了点儿啤酒：“但是他们更让我想起了灭霸。”

邪神的手一僵，完美的甜点切痕顿时出现了一道扭曲的波浪，他的哥哥没有察觉：“他们没有灭霸那么蓝，他们是绿色的，但是他们的下巴都一样，是波棱的。”

“椰子下巴。”诡计之神概括道。

“椰子是什么？”

洛基放下刀，瞪了一眼兄长：“和你解释太麻烦了，继续说。”

“嗯，他们的绿皮肤有些像卡魔拉，下巴像灭霸，耳朵像精灵的。”索尔继续回忆着，“但是他们的能力有些像你，洛基。”

他的弟弟挑起眉毛：“那你们一定吃了不少苦头，只要他们有我十分之一的神韵，就能让你和你的中庭朋友们找不到北。”

“去你的！”雷神笑道，“好吧，我承认，他们是让我很头疼。那些家伙……他们只要碰一下别人的身体，就能读取对方的记忆，瓦尔基里说你对她就这么干过，在读取到目标的记忆以后，他们还可以伪装成对方的模样，就算最亲近的人也分辨不出来。”

“我可以用法术模仿成任何人，而且不需要读取他的记忆。”洛基说道，然后狐疑地看了一眼他的哥哥，“有人伪装成了我的样子，而你没分出来？”

“不，没人伪装你，毕竟你不在地球。但我打赌换了你也伪装不到他们的份上，”索尔拿起一根鸡腿指着他的兄弟，“他们还可以复制目标的能力，包括变身浩克，包括托尼•斯塔克制造装甲的能力，他们伪装了一整个复仇者联盟——除了我，我猜那是因为雷神之力不在他们的能力所及——还有地球上的各国国王总统什么的，那一阵可真够乱的。”

其实在自恋这方面，奥丁的两个儿子还真是不相上下，当然他们本人并无自觉。

雷神打开了话匣子，继续滔滔不绝：“他们可真是煞费苦心，直到战争开始，我才发现斯塔克早就被人掉包，真正的他被绑架到了一艘宇宙飞船上。还有鹰眼，克林特的老婆出现的时候，没人能确认那是不是真正的她，克林特问了她一个夫妻间的秘密，她答上来了。”

洛基简直在第一时间就猜到了故事的答案：“但她是假的。”

“是的，最后我们发现她也是假的，还好真的那个跟斯塔克一起回来了。”索尔说道，“那一阵我们全都陷入了空前的信任危机，不知道身边的朋友是真的还是斯克鲁人，就算没有出现两个相同的人你也得保持警惕，就算他们能回答上那些只有几个人知道的秘密，没准斯克鲁人一早就抓走了真的，然后伪装成他们的样子。”

诡计之神哼了一声，表示对兄长故事的低度评价，这件事本该就此完结，如果不是金发的神明说出了下面这番话：

“有时候，我那么想过。如果我能被斯克鲁人伪装，并且已经被伪装了的话，事情会是发生在什么时候。”

洛基的肌肉有一瞬间的紧绷，但他随即就放松了：“那我可以现在传令逮捕你，罪名就是伪装阿斯加德的国王。”

“你可打不过我，弟弟。我想我被伪装应该是在寻找无限宝石和打败苏尔特尔的那两年里，你真没觉得那个出现在广场上的我和过去不一样了？那可能是因为你总玩一样的把戏，所以我对你才游刃有余，也有可能是因为我已经不是我了。”索尔咬下一口鸡腿肉，嚼了两下，和着啤酒咽了下去，满意地在桌布上擦了擦手，“嗯，也许我其实是被苏尔特尔打败了，不，不是打败，是同归于尽。然后斯克鲁人就趁虚而入，伪装成了我的样子，拿着他的王冠头骨，来到阿斯加德。作为一个精于伪装的种族，我当然可以看穿你假扮了奥丁。其实你在广场上不用躲避的，洛基，因为妙尔尼尔根本无法洞穿你的胸膛，就像伪装我的斯克鲁人也根本举不起真正的妙尔尼尔，他们只能使用假的，这就解释了为什么海拉捏碎它就像捏碎豆腐一样容易。”

邪神的手颤抖起来，他将手按在桌面，死死盯住面前的兄长，而这位金光闪闪的神祇还在火上浇油：

“也没准是在被海拉打下彩虹桥到萨卡星的途中，他们把我给掉包了，那时候我虚弱的厉害，可以随便被读取记忆，‘救命游戏’，记得吗？救命，救救我弟弟！”

呃，他可能真把他弟弟给吓着了。

洛基的绿眼睛湿漉漉的，抓着桌边的手指指节泛白，还在压抑不时泛起的颤栗。

“嗨，嗨，没事吧，洛基？弟弟，我只是开个玩笑，你不会真以为斯克鲁人可以模仿我吧？你……”索尔站起身来，绕过桌子走到绿眼睛法师身边，伸手去抚摸他的后颈，“嘘——嘘——对不起，我开了个很糟糕的玩笑，我——洛基？！”

他的手没有触碰到任何实感，眼前的洛基只是幻象，震惊的雷神接着就感到额头挨了一记，幻象消失，真正的实体洛基揉了揉自己的拳头，绿眼睛里满是怒火：

“故事编的不错，索尔。”

接着是熟悉的腰部刺痛。

邪神拔出短刀，冷笑一声：“对不起，扮久了洛基，习惯性在那里下刀了，我应该再提高几寸的，不过那也没关系。刚才有那么一会儿，我还真以为你是我的同族呢。”

奥丁的长子被他话语中的含义吓得颈后全是冷汗，湛蓝双目瞬间睁大，一股从前被弟弟刺伤后绝不会有的麻痹感从伤口扩散开来。他面前的这个家伙笑了起来：“索尔，想听一个不一样的故事吗？你真觉得你的弟弟可以在被黑暗精灵刺穿胸口以后复活，并且伪装成众神之父吗？”

“你……”

“或许他可以吧，”绿眼睛法师退后两步，以优雅的姿势将沾了血迹的短刀抛进餐桌上的花瓶里，“但我们永远不会知道答案了，毕竟哪怕是一个血统纯粹的阿斯加德人，在掉下彩虹桥以后也会被宇宙引力撕扯而亡的——我修正一下我的用词，他没有立即死去，他在松手的时候想死，在掉下去以后又想活着了，他撑到了我到的时候，在他最后的时间里，我们得以读取了他的全部记忆。”

*  
索尔暴怒。

他张手就召唤了他的风暴战斧，雷霆在外面隆隆作响，双目充溢电光，显然如果面前之人继续挑衅下去，那挑衅者的前途将会十分堪忧。

他的弟弟，也可能是斯克鲁人，突然收敛了表情，竖起一根手指抵在唇前：“别那么生气，哥哥，我是洛基，我只是在报复你的话，你知道诡计之神本性如此，以眼还眼，以牙还牙。”

放下手指，自称洛基的黑发者露出一个堪称乖巧的笑容：“你不会那么狠心吧，我才刚刚回来不久。”

“洛基……”雷神念着他兄弟的名字，闭上眼睛定了定神，“我怎么确定你是不是真的？”

“好问题，所以你打算怎么确定？”绿眼睛法师将问题抛了回来。

深吸一口气，奥丁的长子停止了天边的电闪雷鸣，重新睁开眼睛。面前的身份不明者又开口了：“想听个建议吗？”

“你的建议？”索尔的语气里带着怀疑。

“我的建议是你不如不要确定了，”银舌头的声调轻快，“反正全部的斯克鲁人——也许除了我——都在那场秘密入侵之中失败了，不是吗？我一个人翻不起什么浪来的，你尽可以这么想，哥哥。”

“那怎么行？！”

“我看不出有什么不行的，让洛基的形象留在最好的那一刻，至于那一刻是掉下彩虹桥还是和黑暗精灵同归于尽，或者是别的时间点，你可以自由选择。”说着这些可诅咒的话语，他摊开双手，笑得不怀好意，活脱脱就是索尔记忆中弟弟的模样，“只要你不再探究，一切都会很完美。”

“站在这里，你哪里也不许去。”

话音刚落，阿斯加德的国王挥起战斧，在眼前人惊恐的目光之中撕开了一道彩虹桥，瞬间消失于仙宫长桌厅。

大约二十分钟以后，索尔从中庭赶了回来，他的弟弟（在确认他的真实身份之前，让我们暂且这样称呼吧）正在用餐巾擦着嘴角，回味那块不错的甜点，他确实哪里也没去，看见兄长归来，洛基的青灰色眼睛里闪过微光。

“你去找你的中庭朋友们求建议了？他们怎么告诉你的？”邪神感兴趣地问道。

“你不会喜欢他们的回答的。”国王说道，毕竟复仇者们的反应可不怎么好看，娜塔莎第一时间翻了个白眼，斯塔克夸张地怪叫了一声，克林特说了一堆索尔没听清楚的话，和浩克达成和解的班纳博士倒是乐意效劳，但雷霆之神暂时不想给他的弟弟添上更多的心理阴影。只有史蒂夫和蜘蛛侠是真心实意在想办法，然而所有人的共识是如果这宇宙中有两个洛基，那么世界末日大概也就不远了。

最后慷慨大度的花花公子兼亿万富翁大发慈悲，把他们在斯克鲁人秘密入侵中的制胜武器借给了索尔。

当着他弟弟的面，他掏出了那把武器，那是一支枪。

洛基看上去有些难以置信。

“你要用这个把我解决掉？”他迟疑地问道。

“当然不是，这个能解决问题。”索尔说道，然后扣动扳机，黑洞洞的枪口瞬间滋出了水，被水飚到的邪神瞬间从座位弹起，愤怒地盯着他的兄长。

“这能解决他喵的什么问题？！”

“这是真实之枪，”雷神愉快地解释道，“吾友斯塔克的发明，在这次战争中帮上了大忙，每一个被它射中的斯克鲁人都显现了原型，然后我们一拥而上解决他们，连以前的超级罪犯都来帮忙了。好啦，洛基，你现在一点事都没有，别再拿你的故事吓唬我了。”

“是么？”诡计之神笑了，一个法术抹去身上的水，“给我看看那把枪，不然你会为了拿水滋我付出代价的。”

索尔在这件事上没有做什么坚持，就把真实之枪交给了他的兄弟，这把枪除了辨认伪装以外别无用途，不会造成任何伤害，不过单凭着那唯一的功能，的确已经足够引起他弟弟的兴趣了。

洛基将枪翻来覆去检查了一下，然后握在手中，对准阿斯加德的国王，扣动了扳机。

“嘿！”金发的神明刚刚发出抗议声，就被水射了一头一脸，这不算出乎意料，以洛基的性格，这种报复简直轻微得不值一提，他擦去水渍，但接着身体就被绿光覆盖住了，他变成了一个大块头的斯克鲁人，有着椰子下巴，绿色的皮肤，以及精灵的耳朵。

索尔愣住了，几秒钟之后爆发出大笑：“天啊，洛基，收回你的法术。”

诡计之神冷哼一声：“你怎么能肯定这是真实之枪？”

“这是斯塔克发明的。”国王一脸理所当然。

那个浑身裹甲的中庭蝼蚁，洛基磨了一下牙齿：“我不想提醒你奥创那些事，以你的记忆力恐怕也回想不起来。”

“不，我的记忆力没毛病，我记得你八岁的时候变成了一条蛇，然后捅了我一刀。”

他还能记得点儿有用的事情吗？邪神想道，然后开口：“你们根本就没有检查过这把枪有没有问题，对不对？我猜当时的场面就是每个人被射中，然后有人随机变成斯克鲁人的样子，加上你刚才形容的那种群起攻之的愚蠢战术，他们连辩白的机会都不会有，就会被立刻杀死。”

索尔呆住了，他身上的绿光逐渐褪去，露出金发的本来面目。他的内心在告诉自己别听洛基那一套，他已经验证过了，而银舌头到底有多会蛊惑人他还不清楚么。可是另一方面，他又实打实的感到恐慌，毕竟先前认错人的并不止克林特一个。

斯塔克的好姑娘星期五根本无法从声纹上辨认出她的老板，只能联系蜘蛛侠战衣里的凯特一起罢工，在斯塔克造出真实之枪以前，无论是真的他还是斯克鲁人的他都无法调动任何一件战甲。

梅姨没有被冒充，可就连她都认不出哪个才是她的彼得，那一阵她简直歇斯底里。

史蒂夫面对两个冬日战士简直就傻了眼，他不得不和假的自己搏斗，一边制止巴基之间的对决，他们对布鲁克林的往事都记得的分毫不差，谁也不知道他们的真假。

瓦坎达出现了两位国王和两位公主，至尊圣所更是完全乱套了，可怜的魔法斗篷左看右看上看下看，挡住魔法挡住视野，尽力不让两位斯特兰奇打在一起，旁边还有两个王在互相画圈圈诅咒对方，那它可顾不上了。但一切都比不上两位浩克激情互殴，纽约又又又又被拆了个稀巴烂（咦，我们为什么要说这么多个又？），战争结束之后他们才发现，冒充浩克的那个斯克鲁人是斯克鲁人的王储，他确实实力强大，但恐怕仍然选错了对象，在被认出并挨了雷神的十万伏特因而陨落以后，他的尸首上还残留有惨烈的乌青和伤痕。

所以斯塔克是怎么研制出真实之枪的，如果其他一切都无法认出的话？

索尔闷闷咆哮一声，抓了抓自己的满头金发，开始通讯斯塔克工业要求真实之枪的原理资料。钢铁侠给了他一个白眼，以及如果印在纸上可以塞满一整个长桌厅的数据，并表示自己的这一行动可以证明，他是有史以来，宇宙所有生物之中，对索尔•奥丁森的机械工业知识最为信任的存在了。

雷神觉得有点委屈。

他真不是学渣。

阿斯加德的魔法是更高级别的科学知识，而索尔•奥丁森在阿斯加德学校之中成绩优异，尤其是武器运用、近身格斗、潜能激发（雷电专科）、天文学及格鲁特语等方面，更是名列前茅的存在，就算其他几项看似和科学技术没有关系，至少神域的天文学还是相关性很强的，是作为王室成员的必备课程，至于枪械制造——可以抬手召唤雷电的王子学这个干啥？

洛基打量着兄长有些发青的脸色，低声笑了起来。

“洛基！”索尔皱起了眉。

“好了，好了，别白费力气了，我就是洛基。”邪神安抚道，“如果这么说能让你相信的话。”

雷霆之神的心里漫上一股不祥的预感。

“但我真的很好奇，你是怎么肯定那个中庭小个子可信的。”绿眼睛法师问道，看上去要多诚恳有多诚恳，“如果我是斯克鲁人——别急，这只是一个假设，我是你领养的兄弟，阿斯加德的洛基——当我伪装成功，获得了机械制造的能力时，我会做什么呢？我会制造一把谎言之枪，哥哥，然后将你的每一个中庭朋友都变成我同族的样子，不好意思，我说错了，是变成斯克鲁人的样子。鉴于当时的情形，还有不少我的同行们也在，你称之为超级罪犯的那些人，他们下手可是不容情的，任何人被认定为斯克鲁人，就会被立即绞杀，但事实上呢？也许真正的斯克鲁人，现在正在哪里偷笑呢，索尔。”

他说完，面上露出一个浅浅的微笑。

——————————————————————————————

和正文无关的无厘头番外一则：

“我的建议是你不如不要确定了，”银舌头的声调轻快，“反正全部的斯克鲁人——也许除了我——都在那场秘密入侵之中失败了，不是吗？我一个人翻不起什么浪来的，你尽可以这么想，哥哥。”

索尔：……嗯有道理，我就这么想了，弟弟什么的就不确认了！

洛基：（掏出四十米大刀）

——————————————————————————————

雷霆之神最近快被他弟弟整疯了。

好吧，这也许算不上什么新闻，在过去的一千五百多年的时光里，索尔被洛基逼到疯狂的边缘，再靠着顽强的意志恢复过来的事情发生了不止多少次了。但如果这一回不是他的弟弟本人，而是什么见鬼的斯克鲁人的话，他一定会疯的。

仅仅几年前，奥丁的长子还是仙宫无忧无虑的大王子，一心认为自己会顺顺当当地成为阿斯加德的下任国王，灭绝可恶的约顿海姆怪物，成为九界的中心，众神之王。那时的他自大傲慢，俯视一切，生于荣耀，长在鲜花和掌声的包围中，他的世界灿烂繁华到令人无暇他顾，而洛基……似乎并没有多么重要的意义。

诚然，诡计之神是他的兄弟，索尔并不怀疑他的弟弟爱他，他也爱洛基，只是围绕在他身边的爱太多了——父亲对他寄予厚望，母亲对他非常信任，神域勇士们视他为朋友，希芙喜欢他，暗恋他的怀春少女可以从阿斯加德排到中庭，一切都来得轻易、理所当然，那么一个阴晴不定、心思隐秘的弟弟，好像也就只是弟弟。

真要说有什么特别之处，索尔倒觉得洛基特别让自己头疼，从八岁开始的捅腰刀，到后来把自己变成青蛙，还有许许多多糟糕的恶作剧，但头疼过后他也无可奈何，弟弟总是弟弟，他觉得邪神的一切动作都不过是小孩子争夺兄长注意力的把戏。

回过头来看，雷神明白奥丁为何会将自己剥夺神力，放逐中庭。

那段时间他得到了很多，不只是和简的那段感情，更多的是洛基带给他的。讽刺的是那是在他一度以为只会玩把戏的弟弟要杀了他的时候，他才猛然发现洛基应当被他正视，没有人是他的附庸，索尔•奥丁森放下了骄傲，却第一次失去了他的兄弟。

之后他们分分合合，互相帮助也彼此伤害，最终似乎恢复了过去的关系，但又有所不同，一时之间雷神也难以定义。如果参考他的上一段感情的话，他和简的恋爱应该叫作有疾而终，且不提他忙着拯救约顿海姆，忙着带弟弟回家，忙着对抗黑暗精灵，忙着寻找无限原石，忙着阻止诸神黄昏，好像抽不出时间来和女友交流感情。就算他不那么忙的时候，在修好了彩虹桥之后，索尔也满足于听海姆达尔说简在地球过得不错，连他以为的女朋友已经开始相亲了都一无所知。要是没有以太粒子，他俩就可以直接标上故事完——哪门子恋爱是这么谈的？

至于索尔和洛基，天啊那就更难说了，他们的相处包括但不限于互相用武器殴击，互相讥讽威胁，算计与反算计，出卖与反制，以及至少一次的谋杀企图，两次的伪造死亡，不明次数的告别与告白，无数次的并肩作战，和一次自我牺牲，一场近乎献祭的复仇。

雷神只知道，在这一切之后，如果他的弟弟已经被斯克鲁人取而代之，他会想从彩虹桥上跳下去的。

*  
阿斯加德的国王失踪了。

目前的亲王不得不屈尊询问海姆达尔，守门神的答复是目前九界中查无此神，说不定他已经不堪诡计之神还是斯克鲁人的真真假假，从彩虹桥上跳下去了。洛基回答如果索尔真的那么干了，那会是一个天大的好消息，从此阿斯加德的救世主将继位为王，带领神域走向繁荣富强。

邪神将会成为众神之王的消息以最快的速度传遍了九界。

在大约三个月后传到了地球。

在新修的复仇者基地里，失踪已久的金发神明终于现身，委屈巴巴地坐在聚会沙发上，用他的异色眼睛看着每一位同事们。托尼•斯塔克在听完了洛基还是斯克鲁人的多个版本的故事后笑得十分有失风度。

最后还是娜塔莎拯救索尔于水火之中：“所以你还是不能确信那是你弟弟？”

雷神懊恼着：“我觉得那是洛基，可是我没有直接的证据，我怕我只是希望他是……况且我不明白，他为什么要那么做。”

亿万富翁表示抗议：“嘿，伙计，当你说没有直接证据的时候，你是在侮辱我的发明。”

索尔把真相之枪抛给钢铁侠：“现在你拿它射谁都会变成斯克鲁人。”

托尼的脏话被史蒂夫制止了。

“嘿！你弟弟到底是什么样的？”小蜘蛛插话，“他也是神吗，也长你这样吗？噢我听说过他是领养的，那么他大概不长你这样。那么他真的改邪归正了吗？他在讲这些故事吓唬你？或者他说的是真的？嗯他不可能说的是真的，他可是诡计之神，但没准他是斯克鲁人呢，而且他讲得好像很有道理的样子。哦天呐，那想想实在是太可怕了。所以你真觉得我们都是斯克鲁人冒充的吗？顺便说一句我可不是，但我不确定其他人是不是，这个故事真的是太可怕了，而且越想越可怕！”

“你可以信任你的直觉。”黑寡妇终结了蜘蛛式发言。

“直觉？”索尔感到迷惑，“可是在秘密入侵的时候，我们都分辨不出身边的人。”

“呃，你可能有点误会。”班纳加入了话题，“因为你接到消息赶来的时候，战争已经开始了。”

雷神摆出疑问表情。

“一开始那群绿椰子们是秘密入侵，意思就是能不打仗就不打仗。”托尼接过了话题，“毕竟他们可以悄悄替换我们身边的人，慢慢将我们取而代之，但是后来他们就露馅了。先是有一个绿椰子在一场意外爆炸中死了，现出了真身，而第一个发现他的我就被一片椰子海包围，送进了太空，在飞船里我终于恍然大悟，为什么最近彼得居然敢挂我电话了。后来梅姨也说，那一阵睡衣宝宝突然不爱吃她做的肉桂卷了。”

“呃，斯塔克先生，但是我过去也挂过您的……”彼得•帕克挨了一记眼刀，于是聪明地双手捂住了嘴，但是说句真话，他就没喜欢过肉桂卷！

“就是这样，总会有些破绽，这些破绽是瞒不过一个天才的。”斯塔克总结道。

黑寡妇扶额。

“巴基他……”史蒂夫看了托尼一眼，确定钢铁侠已经能够在听到冬日战士时保持心平气和，这才继续说了下去，“我说不上来哪里不一样，但确实和伪装他的斯克鲁人不太一样，可能是伪装的认知与表达上的困难，和真正的困难不同。我之所以阻止他们打下去，是因为这毕竟是我的感觉，我怕万一认错。”

其他人的意见也都大同小异，他们纷纷给出了自己的感受建议，最后是一度认错老婆的鹰眼：“要知道我问了那个斯克鲁崽子问题，可没问我自己老婆一个字。”

“形态、气味、能力可以伪造。”娜塔莎总结道，“但是读取的记忆和真实经历获得的记忆造成的影响不同，我猜那就是为什么每个人都可以从感觉上分辨出自己亲近的人。”

雷神若有所思，拿起面前的酒瓶一饮而尽，放下玻璃瓶，他坚定了眼神：“那就是洛基，我的感觉是这样告诉我的，我要回去了，吾友们，很高兴和你们聚会，但我的兄弟还在阿斯加德等着我。”

“再见。”“再见再见。”“去见你弟弟吧。”众人连白眼都懒得翻了。

笃笃。

敲门声后，推开门的是小辣椒。

“佩珀，有什么事？”

“这是今天份的报纸，”小辣椒说道，“我觉得你有必要看一下。”她越过托尼，将报纸递给了雷神。

报纸的头版头条上映着硕大无比的标题。

《雷神走丢数月，诡计之神洛基高调宣布即位阿斯加德之王，登基大典正在筹备》

复仇者基地里瞬间静默，托尼•斯塔克觉得他们的劝告“相信自己的感觉”与索尔听从后作出答复的那句“我的兄弟还在阿斯加德等我”正在他们头顶上空盘旋，一会儿排成一字，一会儿排成人字。为了打破这尴尬的气氛，他清了清自己的嗓子：“好吧，别想的那么坏，还不一定是斯克鲁人呢，至少……我认识的那个正牌的小鹿斑比也会这么干的。”

*  
又过了一个月，风尘仆仆的雷神回到了阿斯加德。

当时洛基正在以救世主的名义编排一处巡回戏剧，要在显扬邪神之名的同时，顺便将中庭机械挖掘机推土机和大吊车在神域的重建工程之中推广，这有相当的难度，毕竟莎士比亚的时代还不兴这些大块头，但诡计之神勇于挑战。

就在话剧彩排到索尔赤手空拳和驾驶推土机的洛基角力时，正牌国王出现了，邪神气得当场没撕了剧本。大家都识相地行礼退下，雷霆之神瞧着推土机还有点好奇：“这是地球的东西？叫什么？”

“推倒雷神机。”邪神面无表情。

“不，这个可推不倒我。”

“你是来参加我的登基大典的吗？”洛基咬牙切齿挤出笑容。

“我听从了你的建议，弟弟。”索尔说道，曲起粗壮的胳膊，撑在推土机铲斗上凹了个造型，“我花了几个月时间验证地球朋友们的真实性。”

“用那把虚假之枪？”

“那把枪被你搞坏了，”雷神无奈道，“我不得不另外找了个办法。”感谢复仇者同事们的仁慈宽宏，大家都最大限度地表示了理解，而不是爆发诸如内战Ⅱ：复仇者联盟大战雷神索尔！之类的事情。

“好吧，告诉我你又犯什么蠢了。”诡计之神说道，他很确信他的哥哥应该想不出一个毫无漏洞的验证办法——或许吧。

下一刻，他的兄长取出的东西大大超过了他的意料。

现实宝石。

在无限战争收尾时，灵魂宝石碎裂，卡魔拉复活了，而剩余的宝石们被索尔拿来用了一回，就是重建阿斯加德的地基。之后这些无限原石就被拆分到宇宙各处，任何对那场战争还有印象的，有理智的人都不会试图收集它们。

但索尔拿回了一块石头，现在要用到他弟弟身上来了。

洛基怒极反笑：“你拿这个把那群中庭蝼蚁们又筛了一遍？”

雷神点了点头：“没错，洛基，多亏了你，我们居然找到了一个遗漏的斯克鲁人。他伪装成了一名见习复仇者，没有取代别人，那是一个凭空捏造的身份。但是大家都记得在战争中他站在我们这方，这把我们都搞糊涂了。后来他说，他认为斯克鲁女王发动战争和种族屠杀是错误的，所以他隐瞒了自己的真实身份，向他的女王作战，他本希望将这个假身份进行下去一辈子的。”

“那个倒霉蛋现在怎么样了？”邪神诡异地产生了一丝同情。

“现在他正在考察期，褪去伪装对他而言未必不是一件好事，否则他要永远扮演一个不是他自己的人了。”索尔说道，“所以，弟弟……”

“所以你打算在我身上试这个？”洛基笑得有些险恶，“因为你根本认不出我，这也没错，我从来都不是你的兄弟。”

他的兄长摇了摇头：“洛基，你永远是我的弟弟。”

“那就把那块臭石头拿开！”

“不，至少现在不行。”

绿眼睛法师愤怒地瞪着金发的神明，后退着要与无限原石保持距离：“那你想好了吗？如果我是斯克鲁人，你打算怎么对付我，嗯？大发慈悲给我一个成为洛基的考察期，还是橱窗展示柜一样的监狱？”

“我觉得我们还没有那个闲钱造监狱。”在错过了一次重点以后，索尔找回了他要说的话，“没人可以取代你，你不是斯克鲁人。”

“那你拿着那块石头干什么！”眼睁睁看着现实宝石逼近的邪神声音尖利。

“我说了，你需要这个。”索尔•奥丁森不容置疑地回答道，迈上一大步，迅速抓住了他想要夺门而逃的兄弟的手，将无限宝石贴上他的手心，然后将大掌覆盖上去。

他们是神明，可以执起无限宝石。

红光闪出一个圆圈，将他们包裹在内，现实宝石可以扭曲真相，也可以显现，在它面前，没有任何伪装的余地。

洛基面色惨白，试图抽离自己，但兄长的大手包裹住他，不许他逃离。他泄露出讥讽虚弱的笑：“你想看见我作为冰霜巨人的样子吗？约顿海姆的怪物，我真实的皮肤是蓝色的。索尔，你满意你的所见吗？”

“洛基。”雷神叹了口气，“我没有窥测你的意思，你看看你自己，再看看宝石。”

诡计之神一怔。

宝石的光芒围绕着他们，但并没有无情剥离他的外表——现实宝石的力量根本不是冲着他来的，那些显现全对着他的哥哥，对着索尔，而雷霆之神双目明亮，金发垂长，新编起的那一根金黑交织的发辫就在他的耳边轻扬。

“现实宝石还可以用于伪装，所以为了以防万一……”雷神执起他兄弟的另一只手，让洛基的手掌贴在他的额上。

“你可以看我的每一段回忆，寻找其中有没有斯克鲁人的过去。”索尔说道，金光闪闪的神祇看上去就像一个绝无仅有的傻子，“我兴之所至的恶劣玩笑让你恐惧，所以你让我也尝到了那种恐惧的味道，那么我愿意证明和补偿。洛基，你可以翻看我的每一页过去，见证我的每一段经历，窥见我的每一个念头，从过去到现在，光荣与艰难，我的欢欣，我的愤怒，我的悲伤，我的一切，全都是你，我的弟弟。”

诡计之神的手颤抖了，他知道这是他的哥哥，如假包换的索尔，他只是……只是害怕，在成长的过程中他们都变了太多。也许他不是惧怕斯克鲁人居然能将他的哥哥顶替，而是恐惧于兄长终究会变得不一样，变得聪明睿智的同时，也会变得离自己越来越远。

索尔已经越来越像一位神王了，一位出类拔萃的神王，饱经磨砺，所向披靡，谦卑无损于他高居九界众神之王的位置，甚至让一贯骄傲的洛基产生了一丝自我怀疑，是否真的有人能够与他的兄长并肩而立。

那还是索尔，是他的哥哥，如果洛基掉下彩虹桥，索尔会不顾一切去抓住他，不管他自己会不会跟着掉下去。

在他脑海中的洛基顽皮恶劣，背叛成性，固执骄傲，内心柔软，忠诚牺牲，完美无缺。

这一切简直无可理喻，当太多的画面，太多的感情汹涌而来，诡计之神头脑眩晕，双眼逼出泪光，摇摇晃晃，立足不稳，他跌进他兄长的怀里。

“洛基？”雷神低声问道。

“你觉得……”邪神总是本性难改，“我会想不到在身上放一块空间宝石，来对抗现实真实的力量吗？”

索尔的眸色深了一层，他将他的弟弟锁紧拖走，换了一个语气：“说的没错。”

“嗯？”洛基猝不及防。

“既然你如此要求，我想我应该好好验证一下你，我的弟弟。”金发神明说道，“我们的卧室在哪里？”

“……走廊，尽头左转。”邪神的声音几乎快听不见了。

*  
不作不死。

在当天的第不知道多少轮“双人卧室派对”中，洛基得出了这个惨痛的教训。

神力觉醒的索尔可能在另外某些不可描述的方面也力量大增了——谁知道呢，毕竟他可没尝试过——雷神没有在他兄弟的身上用现实宝石，但成功逼出了他兄弟的蓝色皮肤真身。

最后约顿海姆的王子双眼空茫，觉得自己的眼泪都快淌干了，阿斯加德的国王管这个叫耗尽他的魔法力量以便确认他的真实身份。最后洛基只能靠索尔度给他的法力变回阿斯加德人的形象（顺便还被换了个姿势继续活动），他成功地昏厥过去，错过了有关婚礼和双王共治的话题，又在索尔谈到鉴于他近来的表现，要给他一个新神号时苏醒了过来。

“什么称号？”他虚弱地问道，他最近没干什么啊，顶多就是讲了几个故事，难道是故事之神？

“……恐怖故事之神。”索尔•奥丁森诚挚回答道。


End file.
